


long ago, in a land not so far way

by walkingfanficgal



Series: Creative Flashes [8]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:47:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24025312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/walkingfanficgal/pseuds/walkingfanficgal
Summary: sorta inspired by the story Aelin Galathynius tells herself in Kingdom of Ash.
Series: Creative Flashes [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1524080





	long ago, in a land not so far way

Long ago, there was a girl. This girl was no different from any other, yet somehow, she was something truly special.

This girl, like any other, had hopes and dreams and ambitions, but what set her apart from others, was her compassion, her kindness, and her love – for all things.

She had been scorned and hurt and ridiculed, yet she still loved fiercely, hoped brightly and treated others kindly. She did not let the hurt from her past define her, and never let it make her cold and distant. That is what set her apart from others, this love for life.

Like others, she longed for love, longed for the love of another, and though it was hard to find, she did not let that dissuade her.

Once she finally found it, she was happy beyond belief – for she had found what she truly wanted in the world, had found something that made her whole.

She did not expect to get scorned again, didn’t expect to get hurt again. Didn’t expect to have her whole world crumbling down on her, didn’t expect the world to turn upside down, didn’t expect her heart to get broken. But it did.

This changed her, changed her beautiful soul. She was no longer the kind, sweet girl she was before. Indeed, she was still kind, compassionate, and loving, but there was something else as well. Something jagged and broken and hard. Something that fostered anger and self-hatred, but also sadness and loneliness.

She was broken and lonely and angry and she promised herself that she would never again get hurt this way. She started building walls, but left holes, small ones, for the people who still cared, the people who hadn’t hurt her, but helped her build instead.

And so, there she was. The girl who had once been so much alike a daisy, was now more like a rose, with long, prickly thorns.

Now what she desired, what she longed for, was not unlike that which happened in fantasy books. She wanted to rise up, rise to power, become stronger, better, than she was before. She wanted to hurt them, like they hurt her, wanted to treat them with scorn and malice, while treating the rest of the world as she did before.

But mostly, she longed for everything to go back to how it was before.


End file.
